


Teaching a Witcher to Bake

by aimarooney



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You learn that Geralt doesn’t know how to bake so you make him help you bake a cake. Though baking a cake isn’t the only thing you get up to.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Teaching a Witcher to Bake

“Wait you don’t know how to bake?” You asked Geralt appalled.

“”Don’t exactly have the time.” He grumbled. 

“Yes, I know, you’re a very busy Witcher, but that is no excuse!” You shook your head at him. “Well I will just have to teach you.”

Geralt made a small snort at that, which caused you to glare at him. 

“It won’t kill you to make a cake with me.”

“You never know.” He hummed. 

“If monsters can’t kill you, I am sure my baking won’t.” You laughed at him, dragging him into the kitchen with you. While he might protest, the second you took his hand he immediately followed you. You had him wrapped around your finger and while he hoped you didn’t notice, you had. 

“It’s not your baking I’m worried about.” A smile ghosted his face. 

“I won’t let you poison us, don’t worry,” You giggled, walking around the kitchen gathering the ingredients you would need and laying them out on the counter. “Can you grab a large mixing bowl?” 

Geralt did as you asked, finding your big bowl and setting it on the counter with the ingredients. “Anything else?” He asked, helpfully. 

“Um, I’ll need two medium bowls as well.” You told him with a smile. He grabbed them for you as well, placing them neatly on the counter. “Alright, I think that’s everything,” You said looking over everything to make sure you had everything you would need. “So first we’re going to add all the dry ingredients into the large bowl,” You explained, Geralt nodded at you. 

You started with the flour, adding a cup, before passing it to Geralt. “Want to add the next two cups?” You had to keep in a laugh at how worried he looked but he nodded, stepping over to stand beside you. 

“Just fill this and dump it in?” 

“Yep, that easy.” You smiled. You couldn’t help but giggle as you watched him carefully add another cup into the bowl. “Alright one more.” He was just as careful with the second one as he was with the first. 

You continued this with all the dry ingredients. You would give Geralt the measuring cup he would need and show him what to put in and he would add it. 

“Alright now we need to mix it.” You instructed, grabbing a spoon and handing it to Geralt. “Just gently mix it.” 

He did just that, he made sure to go slow and not to let anything spill out of the bowl. “That good?” He asked you. 

“Yep, looks great, now we have to mix together all the liquid ingredients in a separate bowl, then we’ll combine them.”

“We’ll do the eggs first. You knew that it was best, just in case he got shell into the bowl, it was much easier to get out if it was only the egg in the bowl. Geralt wasn’t too keen on the idea of cracking the egg. “Just like this,” You showed him, hitting the egg off the side of the bowl before breaking it the rest of the way and dumping it into the bowl. “Just be careful not to get any shell in the mix.”

Geralt nodded, but as you suspected, he used too much force and the egg completely shattered as it hit the side of the bowl. You couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Muscles much?”

“I didn’t think it hit it too hard.” Geralt said under his breath, which just made you laugh more. 

“Well I think the brutally murdered egg would say differently if it could.” You continued to laugh. The majority of the egg ended up on the counter so you decided to just put another egg in the bowl wouldn’t hurt the recipe much. “Want to try again?”

“No,” Geralt pouted. 

“No one cracks an egg perfectly their first time,” You tried to encourage him. “One more try, just try to do it gently.”

“Fine.” Geralt took the egg you offered him and tried again. This time he didn’t break the egg completely the first time. 

“Great, now just hit it like that one more time, then pull it apart.” You instructed. He did as you said and the egg slipped into the bowl perfectly. “Perfect!” 

You didn’t miss the smile Geralt gave at your praise. “What’s next?” 

“Milk and oil,” You told him, You told him the amounts for each and he carefully added them with the eggs. “Now we need to mix this into the dry ingredients.”

“You need to be a little more aggressive than that.” You chuckled at how careful he was mixing. “Like this.” You took the bowl and showed him what you meant, before handing it back for him to try. He did as you showed. He started to get into it and accidentally flung some of the batter out of the bowl and directly onto your face. You let a small yelp as it hit your face. 

“Keep the batter in the bowl.” You laughed, wiping some off your face with one finger, before sticking it in your mouth and licking it clean. You noticed how Geralt stared at your action, a blush creeping up your face. 

“Sorry,” He apologized, stepping closer to you, using his own finger to swipe the rest of it off your face. He then mirrored your own actions, sticking his finger in his mouth, his eyes locked on your own. He smirked when your blush only deepened. 

“Alright, um, now we just need to transfer it to a pan and bake it” You stuttered looking away from Geralt. You started to search around for the pan, trying to avoid his gaze had you spinning and not finding the pan you needed. 

“Looking for this?” Geralt asked holding up the pan, a small smirk still on his lips. 

“Yeah.” You said trying to compose yourself again. “Alright so just pour the batter into it.”

Geralt did as you said, you grabbed a spatula and reached over as he held the bowl and scrapped the rest out. 

“Now into the oven,” You turned, opened the oven and let Geralt slip the pan into it. 

“And now what?” Geralt said looking at you with a devilish grin. 

“We make frosting for the cake.” You shut down Geralt’s other intentions.

“Hmm,” he groans but nods. You fall back into the rhythm of telling him what to do and guiding him through the motions when needed. 

“And now all we do is wait for now,” You smiled pushing the frosting to the side. You had to swat Geralt’s hand away when he tried to stick it in the frosting. 

“That’s for the cake mister” You scolded. 

“I just want a taste.” He whined. 

“You’re gonna have to wait.” 

“Is that so?” Geralt quirked his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it is.” You stood between him and the frosting. 

“You aren’t that hard to move.” Geralt chuckled at your stance. 

“Try me.” You probably shouldn’t have provoked him. As soon as you said it, you knew you’d made a mistake. 

Geralt easily picked you up by your hips, and quickly moved you out of the way. “Geralt!” You yelled trying to stop him, when he didn’t listen, you launched yourself onto his back. 

Geralt grunted at the impact, taking a step forward to steady himself, but then stuck his finger into the frosting. “Don’t you dare lick that finger!” You threatened, trying to grab a hold of his forearms to stop him. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Geralt asked, teasing you. 

“Cause I’m the baker, I get first taste!” You pouted, leaning over his shoulder so you could make eye contact. Geralt laughed at the pout you were making. 

“Fine.” He huffed, bringing his finger to your lips, “Have your taste.” You smiled triumphantly, wrapping your lips around his finger, you took your time licking off the frosting. Sucking on his finger more than needed. 

His eyes remained locked on you, you pulled away from his finger with a pop, smiling at him innocently. “My turn for a taste.” Geralt said lowly. In one swift motion, he spun you around, pinning you between him and the counter, his lips were on yours immediately. 

You moaned into the kiss, one of your hands carting through his hair. Geralt used this to deepen the kiss, his hands squeezing at your hips. 

“Geralt,” You meant it to be a protest, to tell him that you needed to keep an eye on the cake, but instead, it came out more as a plea. One that he took to mean you wanted more, which wasn’t exactly wrong. You wrapped your legs around his torso, as his mouth trailed kisses down your neck. 

You tilted your head back, giving him more access, moaning as he found a sensitive spot quickly. You gently tugged on his hair, causing him to gently bite down. He let out a groan when you tightened your grip in his hair. As he pressed closer into you, you could feel his hard cock against your thigh. 

With your free hand, you reached between you, fumbling with his pants, trying to get them undone. After a moment of your struggling, Geralt pushed your hand out of the way, getting them undone quickly. As soon as his hand moved away, yours returned, palming him through his underwear. 

Geralt thrusted into your hand, letting out a low moan, his hands slipping up your thighs. He swiftly started to pull your underwear down, but instead of taking them off, he just ripped them, the pieces falling off you easily. 

“Geralt!” you squeaked out at the sudden feeling of air hitting your wet pussy. He breathed in deeply through his nose, moaning as the smell of your arousal washed over him.

“You smell so good,” Geralt praised, pulling his hand back up to your hips, he picks you up and plants you on the counter. You watched him eagerly as he sank down and kneeled in front of you. 

Geralt has always been a tease, and now was no different. He started at your knee, slowly kissing and sucking his way up the inside of your thigh. 

“Geralt, please” You begged him. Right as the words left your lips, he licked up your heat, causing you to moan loudly. Your hand found it’s way back into his hair, gripping tightly. You felt his moan against your pussy. 

His focus then went to your clit, his tongue circling it, before sucking hard on it, causing you to moan loudly. 

Your knuckles turned white, gripping the counter as Geralt’s tongue skillfully explored your vagina, pushing between your folds. You tried to push your hips further into him, but he holds you down with one hand.

“Oh god,” You breathed out as Geralt’s other hand joined his tongue, slipping a finger into your folds. He began to pump his finger, as his mouth went back to focus on your clit. 

Your back arched into the feeling as you felt the coil in your stomach start to tighten. Geralt took notice as well, adding another finger, pumping faster. 

“Geralt!” You yelled out as you felt it snap, your orgasm washing over you. Geralt doesn’t stop, working you through the orgasm. Your breath was heavy as you finally started to come down, Geralt stood back up, pulling you into a kiss. You moan lightly as you taste yourself on his lips. 

“That’s one thing I definitely don’t have to teach you to do” You chuckled as he pulled away. 

“I’m not sure,” Geralt responded, the smirk on his lips full of mischief “I think I still could use some more practice,”


End file.
